


As Cold as Ice

by RavensFan1989



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFan1989/pseuds/RavensFan1989
Summary: Everyone believes Jon is obsessed with the Night King because of the threat he poses to the Seven Kingdoms. Jon, however, has been holding onto a secret about how he truly feels about the Night King.





	As Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The crack ship to end all crack ships. This isn't meant to be a serious work. I laughed a lot while writing it. If you would like me to write more for this two, please let me know! All feedback is welcome. :)

The wind was howling. Snow was blowing all around them. They were stranded on a rock in the middle of a frozen lake with the army of the dead surrounding them.  
  
And there he was. The Night King sitting astride his horse. His ice blue eyes found Jon. The King in the North could feel them boring into him. But, when Jon looked into his eyes this time, there seemed to be something else there other than the usual silent amusement.  
  
Before he could even begin contemplating what that something else might be, the wights began marching towards them. They had no choice but to stand and fight. Steel met bone and rotted flesh, but, for every one cut down, five more came at them. There was no way they were going to win this fight.

But fight to the bitter end they would do nonetheless. Jon raised Longclaw, ready to strike at the nearest wight, but he found himself faltering as he began to lose his balance, as if he wasn't standing on dry land but...  
  
...Jon's eyes shot open. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of his room...No, not a room, a cabin. Everything began to come back to him. Daenerys rescuing him and his companions. One of her dragons dying. Him staying behind as the others flew away. 

But, most of all, he remembered the look the Night King gave him right before Jon yelled at the others to leave him. The Night King seemed drawn to him, and Jon didn't know why. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know why. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Jon could feel the same fatal attraction.

He needed to know how close they were to King's Landing. They needed to begin discussing how they were going to ensure that they were all going to make it out of the capital alive without unnecessarily putting innocent lives at risk. Daenerys couldn't use either of her remaining dragons if things went wrong. She wasn't supposed to be that kind of a ruler.

Jon pushed back the blankets covering him. Much to his chagrin, he discovered that a part of him had awoken while the rest of him had slept. He tried not to think that there might be some connection between his dream of the Night King and the erection he was currently sporting.

Whatever the cause of it had been, Jon could either let it dissipate naturally or take care of it on his own. He opted for the latter. There had to be more out there than fighting that could help him feel like he was truly alive again.

A hand reached down to rub the bulge beneath his trousers. He closed his eyes, the face of the Dragon Queen drifting into his mind. It was more than clear that she fancied him, and she was a beautiful woman so Jon felt no shame in thinking of her, even if he believed he could and would never fall in love again after Ygritte.

He thought of Daenerys allowing him to unlace her dress, even as he unlaced his trousers to pull out his member. He wrapped a hand around it and began slowly stroking himself. It wasn’t long, however, before Daenerys’ silver hair receded until it was completely gone and her lilac eyes turned frosty blue. In no time at all, it was the Night King in his mind’s eye.

Jon knew that he should stop—that this was wrong. But, if that was true, then he didn’t want to be right. His strokes came faster, as he bucked his hips off of the bed.

He wondered what it would be like to feel the Night King’s long nails dragging down his chest. Would his touch be as icy and cold as his eyes? A pleasant shiver ran up and down Jon’s spine at the thought.

He wondered what it would be like to wrap an arm around the Night King's neck to draw him in for a kiss. Would they be as soft as snow or as hard as ice? Jon ran a thumb over his head, smearing precum around.

He wondered what it would be like to watch as the Night King got down on his knees. Would he keep his beautiful eyes on Jon or would he focus on the task at hand? Jon slowed his strokes down to keep himself from coming to an early end at that mere thought alone.   

He wondered what it would be like to wrap his hands around the crown of horns on the Night King’s head. Would they pierce his fingers if he wasn’t careful? Jon began to speed up again, moaning and groaning with abandon, not caring that anyone walking by his door could hear him.

He wondered what it would be like to see the Night King smile after he had finished him off. Would his smile bring a warmth to his eyes that Jon had never seen before? Jon bit down on his lower lip, drawing blood, which had to be as cold as the Night King’s, as they were both dead and still alive.

With those thoughts and more racing through his head, Jon could feel himself approaching his end. When he spilled his seed over his hand, the Night King’s presence in his mind felt so real that he half expected to see him standing by his bed when he opened his eyes.

But, when Jon did open his eyes, his room was empty. He didn’t expect to feel the ache in his heart that he did—a longing for something he knew he could never have.

That disheartening thought, however, wouldn’t keep Jon from imagining what he really wanted when, and if, he ever lay with someone else.

Everyone believed the Night King was so on his mind because of the threat he posed. Little could they know the real reason for Jon’s obsession.

It was his secret and his alone.

  

 ~*~

 

The wind was howling. Snow was blowing all around them. But it never bothered the Night King, nor his army. He had known that Jon was going to go on his mission beyond the Wall. He had known that Daenerys was going to come to his rescue.

He knew a lot about what was going to happen. Bran Stark was not the only being alive with the greensight.

What he had never expected to see was Jon thinking of him in that way.

For the first time in thousands of years, the Night King smiled but his eyes were as cold as ever.


End file.
